Return to Hogwarts: School after Harry Potter
by Sgt. Seccon
Summary: Just a small thing I wrote. Setting after Harry Potter & co. graduate. Cadmus and Scorpius meet once again at a secret room, but things turn drastically for the worse as someone witnesses punishments beyond inhuman. Will continue to write if rated we


Cadmus and Scorpius were speaking again. Andriy noticed a strange, sharp change in Scorpius's attitude when Cadmus had asked for him. It had occurred many times. Cadmus would ask for Scorpius with a terse, sharp, tone. Scorpius would look like a kid who was about to get scolded, and after their peculiar interaction, Andriy would notice Scorpius coming back with some relative pain--then asking Andriy for his company to the prefect bathroom. Often Andriy would ask what their meetings were all about, slightly concerned with Scorpius, but Scorpius would snap back, saying it was none of his business. And that would be that.

Andriy had followed them this time--something he felt like he should had done a long time ago for Scorpius's sake. Cadmus and Scorpius were walking on the trail towards the Slytherin Common Room, but they took a turn soon before they reached the portrait hole, and took the stairs going up. Andriy followed stealthily--praying he wouldn't get caught. Eventually they reached a classroom. Or was it a classroom? Andriy watched them enter a large door he had never seen before. Watching them go behind, he rushed in behind them—hot on their trail, hoping that he would meet up with them. He found himself creeping past the door, and rushed to the closest thing there was to cover his body. However, to tell you the truth, it didn't seem like that was so hard--the room was a mess as it was. There were dilapidated tables, chairs, wardrobes, and a bunch of rubbish lying everywhere. Andriy himself couldn't believe that a room this large could hold this much junk. However, Cadmus and Scorpius already looked like they were used to this setting. Scorpius put on an expression of pure dread, while Cadmus wore an eerie curl on his lips. Andriy quickly put his back on a wardrobe and shuffled a bit closer; trying to hear what they were saying

"So, what was that, Scorpius?" Cadmus asked, his voice cool as ice. Scorpius gave a venomous glare and looked away

"Learn your manners, Malfoy. Sectumsempra!" hissed Cadmus

Andriy heard a whish in the wind, a gasp of pain, and a splash of blood as it hit the floor. Andriy looked over his shoulder, surprised. He saw that Scorpius's shirt was slashed on the right side and he had begun to bleed terribly. It looked like it was taking a lot of effort for him to simply stand. Andriy gritted his teeth as he went inside his robe pocket, his right hand firmly clasped on his wand.

"I'm...sorry," gasped Scorpius, clutching his bleeding side. Cadmus put on another despicable smirk.

"Now, that's better. Scorpius, you know, I'm quite angry with you. You say you're going to support and help me, yet it seems that all you're truly doing is being a thorn in my side. Now, answer me truthfully when I ask you this: did you kill Victoria Parkinson?"

Andriy's ears burned. Murder? In this school? He crept a bit closer, not daring to breathe...did the headmaster know anything about this? There was a long pause between the two as the only thing that could be heard was Scorpius's heavy breathing.

"..Yes," Scorpius said with some effort. Andriy noticed that he was kneeling, unable to stand. He looked over at Cadmus--his smirk turned into a scowl.

"Again, Scorpius. You prove to me yet again that you do much more harm than good. How...how am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me like this?" he said coolly, circling the injured Scorpius. Scorpius didn't say a word

"My Lord..." Scorpius gasped rather mechanically...Andriy realized that he didn't really have any conviction to the way he said this. He held his breath as the conversation continued. It seemed that Malfoy was about to say more when Cadmus shouted:

"Crucio!"

An ear splitting scream ran through the room. Scorpius was screaming, and he squirmed on the ground, writhing in pain. Andriy watched in horror as the gash in Scorpius's sound began to widen at an alarming rate. Cadmus looked as if he was enjoying every second of this.

After what seemed like hours, Scorpius stopped screaming and gasped as he lay on his side. He was bleeding more than ever from his wound, but Scorpius didn't seem to know this--Andriy never saw anyone withstand this much torture. His knuckles turned white as he clutched his wand in his robe, but he somehow held himself back. He didn't feel like it was time yet to intervene, as ridiculous as that may sound.

"Why haven't you performed this simple task?" asked Cadmus, his tone unwavering

Cadmus waited for a response. It came many minutes after his question. Scorpius managed to get on all fours instead of lying down. He panted as he spoke

"Because...I love her," he gasped, staring at Cadmus's feet.

Cadmus snorted and looked away, crossing his arm. Never could Andriy imagine someone acting so condescending at a time like this.

"You LOVE her?" he repeating with a scoff. "Love? You know, I've heard multiple people say that as if they meant it. But I'll tell you what it is: it's a sad excuse. To use a word that no one truly knows the meaning of, as a romantic excuse for your fault," Cadmus crouched to look at Scorpius, who was using too much effort to breathe.

"Is pathetic," he finished with a scowl. Cadmus spit on Scorpius's face and got back up; circling him the same way a vulture circles a downed prey.

"Scorpius, you failed me one too many times now, and to degrade yourself like this by saying you "love" someone. You serve absolutely no purpose anymore," he finished, twirling his wand with his fingers.

"Give Lucius my regards" he said as he placed his wand on Scorpius's forehead. Scorpius himself seemed to admit defeat. He stayed kneeling, as if preparing for the inevitable

"Avada Keda--"

"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

Cadmus watched as his wand flew out of his hand and clattered beside him. Scorpius opened his eyes, unsure of what had just happened. Cadmus looked as calm as ever.

"Took you long enough to show up," he smirked.

Andriy had his wand lifted--pointing at Cadmus's chest. His eyes burned with anger, his fist shaking uncontrollably.

"You were going to use the worst of The Unforgivable Curses," Andriy said, his voice calm. Cadmus gave a cold laugh. Andriy flinched for a moment, but kept his wand hand still. Cadmus had noticed

"Oh, afraid, boy?" Cadmus started, his grin not leaving his face. Andriy didn't say a word. He merely stared into Cadmus's eyes. Cadmus himself looked quite amused. "Tell me, boy--"

"It's Andriy," Andriy interrupted, his voice firm

"Excuse me, Andriy," Cadmus smirked with a scoff. Andriy thought about stupefying him on the spot, but couldn't find himself to do so.

"Why did you come here, Andriy?" asked Cadmus, his voice cool as ice.

"After all this you don't even bother to stupefy me?"

Andriy flinched once again--how did he know that he was thinking about

Stupefying him? He shook his head--lucky guess. That's all.

"Because Scorpius Malfoy is my friend. I've come to take him back," he said firmly.

He could see Scorpius's face look straight at Andriy. Andriy didn't bother looking back. He stared straight at his opponent, focused entirely on the person in front of him.

"_Very _noble," said Cadmus with mock admiration. "Tell me, how is it that a buffoon like you can consider yourself a friend? I see the way you act around Malfoy. He shrugs you off like a tool, and uses you to his will whenever he needs to…such as when he needs to go to the Prefect bathroom. I didn't know people like that were called friends—as a matter of fact, I believe they're called servants,"

"_Stupefy!" _Andriy screamed.

Cadmus ducked almost immediately after this spell was fired, and summoned his wand (_Accio Wand!)_. Andriy pointed his wand towards Cadmus once again, but by the time he had done so, Cadmus had his wand pointed straight at Andriy's forehead.

"I see we're in a bit of a predicament here," smirked Cadmus. Andriy didn't respond. His hazel eyes glared menacingly towards Cadmus.

"Tell you what, let's say we forget all that has happened and—"

_You're the one that's gonna forget what's happened_

_"Obliviate!!" _screamed Andriy, putting all his force into that spell. He watched as the spell went straight towards Cadmus, but Cadmus, who still looked calm, seemed to see this coming. With a flick of his wrist, Andriy watched with awe as Cadmus deflected the spell and brought it straight towards Andriy. Shocked, Andriy brought up his wand.

_"Prote--!_"

But it was much too late—the spell hit Andriy straight in the chest. He felt himself thrown off his feet and knock down multiple seats and tables as he tumbled towards the ground.

Cadmus walked towards Andriy and looked down at him. Andriy was knocked out cold, his wand placed away from his cold body.

"Valiant effort, boy," said Cadmus.

Turning around, he walked towards Scorpius, and crouched to his level. Scorpius had been lying on the ground, and turned almost as white pale as his white blonde hair due to blood loss. He seemed to be half awake—his green lively eyes now pale, void from any emotion.

"You know, for a stone cold kid like him…he put up a brave fight for you," Cadmus said casually. Malfoy didn't seem to respond in anyway—he just gasped for air mechanically.

"He's a good kid. Maybe if he remembers a thing or two, I'll try to recruit him myself…unwavering loyalty is very, very hard to come by, don't you think Scorpius?" Cadmus asked, now certainly talking to himself. He looked at his nails casually.

"I suppose I'll leave you two in the Room of Requirement. It'll look like you had an aggressive duel. Who knows—maybe they won't even find you! After all, they'll have to make sure they really think about you when they pass here. I'd say your luckier than that, since all this rubbish makes it quite easy to overlook a person," Cadmus said, observing the Room as he stood up.

"Well—I guess this is the end. Maybe I'll see you one day. Hopefully not," he finished evilly. Without another word, Cadmus took the nearest bookshelf and tilted it towards Scorpius's direction. He watched as it crumbled on impact once it hit the floor and Scorpius's body. More rubbish seemed to be falling as a domino effect. Cadmus watched with entertainment as chairs and tables tilted towards the floor and crashed, making a booming noise which echoed throughout the enormous room.

Cadmus turned on his heel as he left the Room of Requirement—leaving his two fellow 6th year Slytherins behind.


End file.
